Freaky Friday With a Twist
by Moonie Lunaris and Evil Kittay
Summary: A Kouji fic! ^-^ Obviously, I was eating ice cream as I wrote this...More Chapters coming up. Oh yeah, I don't own Freaky Friday.
1. Preparing for Battle I MEAN DINNER!

Moonie Lunaris: It took a lot of sugar for me to get this story up. What do you know, peoples? I got THE Writers' Block!!!! AAHH! 0.0 Oh yeah, this story was inspired by the movie: Freaky Friday. Think of it as Freaky Friday with a twist. Anyway, read on!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own *most* of the plot, and I don't own Kouji!!  
  
Kouji: *glares*  
  
Disclaimer: AND THE REST OF THE DIGIMON CAST! *sweatdrop*  
  
Kouji: Good doggie.  
  
*******  
  
"Where should it be? What time can it be?" Takuya asked. "Not 8 PM Thursday, that's for sure! I have swimming lessons!" Crystal shot back. The 7 Digidestined were planning to go out for a casual dinner, except, as you can see, there were tricky problems.  
  
"Okay," Takuya continued, " What about..Friday? At 7:30?" Kouji grinned. "Fine by me!" The others nodded, at rode out of the park.  
  
Moonie: Okay, because of my SEVERE case of Longtimewaitphobia, fear of writing senseless things just so that days can pass in my stories, I shall skip to Friday, 7:00 PM in Izumi's room, where Crystal and Izumi were changing.  
  
"Yea! Zoe, see my new jeans! ^__^ I bought em for 15 dollars!" Crystal admired the sparkles on the crisp navy blue jeans. (Moonie: Yes dollars, I live in the US not Japan.)  
  
"^__^ Awww, cute! I have..uh.it should be here somewhere." She stopped. "Here it is! A new shirt!" "I like it, Izumi!" Crystal giggled. "Anyway, we shouldn't be worrying too much about these stuff, it's a casual and normal dinner!' Being a former resident of the Digital World, Crystal didn't care much for clothes. She nudged Izumi. "At least, it better be." Izumi grinned wearily.  
  
At Takuya's house...  
  
"Argh, I knew Crystal shouldn't have gone to that sleep over with Izumi! Now I have no idea what to wear!" Takuya hopped around his bed, trying to fit a small pair of jeans on his legs. It wasn't working. "Although, I know it should be a normal dinner, I just don't know." Takuya trailed off, and sighed, then looked at his watch. "Oh, NO! The guys are coming in 5 minutes!" He fussed in his closet, found a pair of pants, slipped it on, grabbed his watch, and ran out the door.  
  
ML(Moonie Lunaris): Muhaha. So, you like? I have the story all planned out until the 4th chappie, where they *clamps mouth* Arrrghh, I can't take it!! I MUST write my next Chapter: Fortune Cookies Can Be EVIL Cookies!!! And, fans of my interviews on the FAQ Show, I can't update till the computer that it ish saved on is fixed! =( Sorry bout that! Whoo! Did anyone also know that this is my first fanfic with an actual plot? =D The others are just sensless Hamtaro Fanfics that Evil Kittay and I managed to write up. -.-; Anyway, till then(in a few minutes), Chow! (Huh?) 


	2. Fortune Cookies are Evil Kookies!

ML: Hee, welcome again, ppl! Yep, a few minutes passed. I had to eat more sugar. Now, anyway, guess what?!? I FINALLY drew a creature WITHOUT a big head! Huh? It's off topic? Not really, since the letter 'a' is in both sentences. O.o Yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: Freaky Friday ish not mine. Digimon is- I MEAN Digimon ISN'T mine.hehe.O.O Ahem..  
  
*******************  
  
At the Japanese Restaurant, all the Digidestined were waiting in line so that they could get their table. Izumi and Crystal, who both aren't known for being patient, were counting the people that were in front of them. Tomoki beat them to the finish. He sighed. "6 more families!" The others groaned.  
  
*TIME FLIP*  
  
"Mmmm.this rice is delicious!" Izumi finally managed to talk. Next to her, Crystal was stuffing herself, and on her left, Takuya ate like a demented pig.(Moonie: O.o)  
  
"Yeah, and it smells good too!" Kouji exclaimed from Crystal's right.(Moonie: Note, the seating is important.) Kouchi flung a grain of rice at Kouji playfully. "Hey!" Kouchi giggled. "Gotcha!"  
  
*Minutes later*  
  
"FORTUNE COOKIES!" The group dived at the small plate in the middle of the table which contained *6* fortune cookies. Crystal and Kouji dived at the same one, which was darker than the rest. The two blushed, (luckily, they weren't noticed by the others, they were eating and reading their fortune cookies) and Crystal quickly suggested that the share it. Kouji agreed, and they read, "An adventure lies ahead for both of you. You must return to the Digital World and complete your quest, or you shall be stuck in the form you'll be in a few seconds!" Crystal stared at Kouji. "That's strange, how'd it know that we were re-" She stopped. After a few seconds, Crystal felt dizzier than ever. "Woah, that made my head strange.." She stared at Kouji. "What the-?!?" Kouji -in Crystal's body- stared stunningly at his body.  
  
"You're me?" Crystal gasped.  
  
"You're me!!" Kouji said, panicking.  
  
"I'm you!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
By this time, pretty much the whole restaurant had heard them now, so they quieted down.  
  
"Crystal?" Takuya gestured at Kouji. "You alright?" Kouji's eyes narrowed- Crystal style. "I am trapped in Crystal's body, does that make me ALRIGHT?!?" Takuya looked at Kouji's body in disbelief. "Wait, you're..Crystal?" Crystal picked at Kouji's jacket. "What the- When WAS the last time you WASHED this!??" Kouji narrowed his eyes again. "Yesterday, you twit." He replied icily. "Hey! I am NOT a twit!" Tommy stepped in. "You guys can't we figure out how to solve this without fighting?" Crystal gave Kouji a death glare. "Fine with me, but on the fortune cookie, it said we had to go to the Digital World!" "Oh yeah, it did say that!" Kouji recalled, "But how will we get back to the Digital World?" Just then, all of their cell phones beeped. The 7 took them out, and what do you know? All 7 of them held their D-Tectors in their hands.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Moonie: Eesh, I hope I don't write it too fast! You must have suspense in it! AARGH! Gotta wait for a long time! T___T So, what did you think? Please review!!! Please? Please? Please? :D 


End file.
